Pizza Extra Cheese
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: Years have passed and Tyson's a has-been. Will he find comfort from Kai? Sure, they shared something back then, but sometimes betrayals run deep... ::slightly humorous one-shot : mild yaoi : poorly developed::


What can I say about this one? I've watched about three episodes if you total all the snippets I've seen. I've made a film strip out of screen caps (see here, if you want: ). I think Kai's cute. Other than that, this is taken purely from some place in the back of my mind. (And my friend's liking for the KaixTy pairing.) 

This is meant to be something somewhere between funny and serious. Not too serious. 

Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. No Tysons, no Kais, no Beyblading stadiums. Other lucky people do. 

AN: The "Danger" thing at the end is from an inside joke between myself and my friend. I guess Tyson says, at one point, "Danger is my middle name!" So i used that in my film strip. And in this. I think it's funny.

* * *

Tyson sighed, his shoulders slumping with defeat. He was use to being disappointed, but today was far worse than anything he'd ever experienced before. 

"Hey, Ty, how'd you guys do in there?" Rei was smiling. 

Forcing a smile, he nodded confidently. "Great. I'm looking forward to a real fight this weekend." 

Rei nodded. "Me too. Well, better go. My team's waiting for me." With a bounce in his step, Rei disappeared through the gym door. 

Without anyone to perform for, Tyson's shoulders fell once more. The day's practice had gone terribly. All of the season's practices had gone badly, but this was the first time anyone got hurt. None of this would have happened if he hadn't gone "pro" two years ago. 

It was just after winning the world championship with his old team, The Bladebreakers. A scout who'd seen them approached Tyson about separating from the group. At first he wasn't sure, then the six-figure pay check came into play. After a year at the top of his game, Tyson hurt his wrist in a rollerblading accident and that ended his career. Now he was a washed up hasbeen, coaching a team of wannabes. In a matter of months he'd gone from signing million dollar endorsements to passing out ice for blade-related head injuries. 

Putting on his "happy face" once more, Tyson walked back into the locker room. Before he spoke he surveyed the scene before him. Alex and Kyle were crouched behind the farthest bench, comparing their beyblades. Martin was sitting by the door, looking as miserable as Tyson felt. Mikie was by his locker, the ice pack still pressed to the side of his head. 

"Feeling better, Mike?" 

"A little," he replied weakly. 

"Just keep the ice on it. That's a boy." He sighed. "Well, today's practice didn't go as well as it could have. But that doesn't mean we can't win this weekend! If we're lucky, Kai's team will lose to Rei's tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Martin interrupted. "If we had to go against the Bladebiters we'd be toast." 

"We're toast anyway," Kyle retorted from behind the bench. 

Trying to cheer up his team, Tyson said, "Come on, guys. We've got a good chance to win! We just need to tighten up in practice." 

"Maybe we could just give up? Then we won't humiliate ourselves." 

"Alex, if you can't be more positive--What are you two doing down there anyway? Get over here." Tyson sighed again as the boys dropped onto the bench in front of him. This pep talk was going nowhere. "Look, just get some sleep. Relax. And remember, we're winners. See you tomorrow." 

As the boys filed out into the hallway, bits of their conversation floated through the open locker room door. 

"We're not winners," Kyle said sharply. "We're the Biter Boys. How gay is that?" 

"It bites, all right," Alex agreed. 

"I like it," Mikie replied. "Oww! Don't hit me there! It still hurts!" 

Closing the door, Tyson sat heavily on the bench. If only things were like when he was younger. When he was on the Bladebreakers. He suddenly felt homesick fr his friends. They hadn't all been together since that day two years ago as they held up the championship trophy. 

"We thought we were invincible. Nothing could get to us. We were great. Then I screwed it up." 

Since that day, most of the boys went on to coach teams. Rei and Kai were top competitors. Max went back to the US and started up a league of his own. It was focused on inner city kids. Kenny dropped the blading circuit entirely and went on to work for Bill Gates. 

"And the great Tyson is teaching ten year olds how to pop each other up side the head with their beyblades." He groaned. There had to be more to his life than this. 

Suddenly the door opened. Four boys walking in, gear bags over their shoulders. They were followed by a very familiar figure. 

"Kai? I didn't know you were training today." 

With a sharp glare, Kai replied coldly, "I was told the room was cleared." 

"Yeah. I was just on my way out." As Tyson stood and walked to the door, five pairs of dark eyes glared at him. 

Just as Tyson was leaving, one of the boys hissed, "Sell out." 

Dejected, and agreeing completely with the boy's statement, Tyson walked out to his car. If he were kind to himself, he would run into a tree on his way home. Instead, he stopped at the Bladebreakers' old hang out, the Pizza Shop. 

"Hi, Tyson. What can I get you?" 

"The usual. With extra cheese." 

"Extra, huh? Bad day?" 

Glaring at the old man, Tyson said, "Just get the pizza, pops." Tyson got halfway through his pizza when someone sat beside him. Looking up with dull eyes, he started, "I'm not up for comp--Kai?" 

With a neutral expression, Kai took a slice of pizza off Tyson's plate. "Thought you'd be here. You're so pathetic." he bit the pizza. "Extra cheese?" 

"Don't start on me. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Thought I'd find you here." 

Tyson smirked. "And I'm pathetic?" 

"Don't get me wrong. You're still a loser." 

Despite himself, Tyson smiled. "How'd practice go?" 

"Fine. You can still withdraw." 

"Rei's team might beat yours." 

"I doubt it." 

"Me too." 

The two munched their pizza in silence for a few minutes. It was Kai who spoke next. "Do you ever miss the old days?" 

"Yeah. I do. Blading. Being with the guys. The Bladebreakers were the best, weren't they?" 

Kai was silent for a moment. "I wasn't talking about the team, Ty." 

It was Tyson's turn to be quiet. It had been years since he thought of _that_. "Yeah," he answered slowly. "I miss it. Some times." 

It was two weeks before the championship game when it all really started. Months of hidden glances and shared looked were finally resolved with a short meeting in the custodial closet at the stadium.

* * *

Kai's eyes were dark with annoyance as he allowed himself to be pulled into the closet. Tyson's hands were sweaty and he smelled like he needed a shower. 

"We need to talk." 

"And we couldn't have done it some place with a light?" Kai asked flatly. 

Tyson ignored him. "For the last couple months you've been watching me. Don't deny it. I know you have. Because..." Pause. "...Because I've been watching you, too." 

Taking a step back from the other boy, Kai couldn't respond. Whatever he'd been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. maybe a threat, or an assurance of victory, but this didn't sound like either. 

"I _like_ you. A lot. I had to tell you. If we went through the championship then never saw each other again, an I never said that, I'd never forgive myself." 

There was a long, awkward pause. 

"So?" Tyson probed. 

Kai still wasn't sure what to say. Sure, Tyson was all right. A bit whiny and kind of stupid, but OK. he did have nice eyes. And there was something about the hair that just got him... But _like_ him? 

Is that why I've been watching him during matches? 

I like him? The closet suddenly felt very small and Tyson suddenly seemed very close. The walls were closing in...No, Kai realized with mild shock. The walls were the same. Tyson was the one moving... 

His lips puckered together, his eyes closed, Tyson leaned closer and closer to Kai. Five inches. Three inches. Two inches... 

In a dark closet with Tyson Granger inches from kissing him, Kai did the only thing he could think to do. He punched him. 

"Oww!! Hey! What was that for?!" 

"What the hell were you doing?!" Kai yelled back. 

Holding his face, Tyson yelled defensively, "Nothing!" 

"Liar! You were going to kiss me!" 

"No, I wasn't!" 

"You were, too!" 

"No, I wasn't! I'd never kiss you!" 

Kai glared at Tyson. Tyson glared at Kai. The tension mounted. 

The walls began to close in again. The closet got smaller. Only this time, it wasn't Tyson who was moving. Kai leaned towards the other boy. Five inches. Three inches. One inch. 

Their lips met in a moment of boyish clumsiness. Kai didn't know exactly why he was doing it. Maybe the lack of oxygen had gotten to his head...

* * *

Tyson's smile widened as he thought of that day in the closet. "Thanks for sitting with me. I needed someone. To just be with." 

Kai glared at him. "Are you whining again? I just came to tell you how badly we're going to kill you on Saturday." 

"What?!" 

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know how you got this far in the first place." 

"And I thought you were trying to cheer me up!" 

"Still stupid, huh?" 

"And you're still mean!" 

"Still whining, too." 

Tyson suddenly noticed the empty pizza pan. "And you ate all my pizza!" 

Kai stood up nonchalantly. "Just like the old days. You lost today. Loser buys, remember?" He started toward the door. 

"You'll be buying Saturday then!" Tyson called angrily. 

Snorting a little, Kai retorted, "Sure, _Danger_. We'll see."

end


End file.
